


angel, oh angel

by kyoutaniiii



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, a lil angsty, they’re alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: alex, an angel in every way.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	angel, oh angel

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoy this! just in case you’re interested, i have a lukereggie and willex au on my twitter, @sunsetsreg!

it wasn’t supposed to be this way. alex wasn’t supposed to come with him. but here they were, riding on a quiet train with alex asleep on his shoulder.

willie had every intention of getting the hell out of dodge and leaving everyone he knew, but there was something about the way alex looked at him that made him want to stay.

if he was being honest, he felt guilty. he felt guilty for scaring alex, making him think he was going to lose him forever. he didn’t understand why alex forgave him. or why he was giving him a place to stay.

alex was an angel.

there were no lights outside of the train. they were probably still a few hours away from la. willie wanted nothing more than to be home. to be laying down and sleeping in the same bed as alex. 

or, alex’s home wasn’t his home. it was temporary, a place to stay until alex is done with him. willie knew it’s only be a few days until alex was tired of his presence.

he laid his head atop of alex’s, closing his eyes. all he could see was the look on his moms face when his dad kicked him out. see the pain in her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do.

he hated it. he wanted to turn back time. he wanted to fix everything that was destroyed in his path.

it was only a matter of time before alex was destroyed as well.

once the train stopped in la, willie shook alex awake. he smiled at him sleepily before they got up, walking off the train and into the cold station.

“are you sure?”

“yeah, willie. i’m sure. i want you to stay with me.”

“okay,” willie tried to smile at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

“come on, let’s go home,” alex grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

alex’s house was dead silent when they arrived. the garage lights were on, meaning luke and reggie were probably together in there. but apart from that, the house was dead. 

alex lead him upstairs, finding him a change of clothes and letting him clean up.

willie couldn’t even look at himself. he didn’t want to. he didn’t like the person looking back at him anymore.

once he walked back into alex’s room, alex was already laying down. willie climbed into bed beside him, smiling at the boy.

“i’m sorry, alex.”

“you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?”

“i really like you…”

“i really like you too.”

willie shut his eyes, smiling wide. he felt alex press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“sweet dreams, angel.”


End file.
